El amor
by Zarite
Summary: One-shot/Cuando Tsuna miró como Haru era aplastada bajo aquellos escombros sintió miedo, quizás sentía algo más por ella de lo que creía.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen. _

**E**l amor.

En la vida había cuatro formas de amar, el animal, el sentimental, el psicológico y el espiritual. Por ello cuando Haru vislumbró en su mente la cara de Tsunayoshi se preguntó cuán profundo y valorado seria su amor. ¿Acaso su amor se basaba en el físico de Tsuna? Realmente no es como si Haru pensara que Tsuna fuera el hombre más guapo de la tierra, como eterna enamorada sabía que habían otros chicos más guapos que Sawada pero para ella de alguna forma el físico de Tsuna no jugaba nada a favor del chico, sin embargo era _lindo_.

¿Era entonces su amor puro sentimiento entremezclado torturándole día sí, día sí? ¿Solo llegaba a sentir amor, celos, rabias, despecho y lujuria cuando lo veía? ¿Era pues entonces su amor psicológico, atormentándole cada momento como una enfermedad incurable? ¿Era espiritual? ¿Se sentía en sintonía con él?

Haru dudaba a veces en cómo podía clasificar su amor, pero de una cosa estaba segura, que le amaba, que le quería, que deseaba con su alma que le besara, que esperaba ansiosamente recreándose en su mente una confesión del chico para con ella, que creía ver el alma de Tsuna en su mirada, Haru amaba a Tsuna de una forma desquiciante, como de un adicto al cigarrillo, un amor necesitado como el de un coche para funcionar en marcha con la gasolina, su amor por Tsuna a veces podía rayar a lo obsesivo, y he ahí el problema de las burlas de Gokudera, de la mirada piadosa y a veces reticente de Kyoko, de la sonrisilla prepotente y asqueada de Hibari cuando le miraba, he ahí su amor.

Pero eso no pensó Haru en _ese_ momento. Porque por más que amaba a Tsuna, que quería, soñaba, anhelaba y deseaba como un sediento un poco de agua, él también dañaba, el amor dolía como el infierno, le laceraba el corazón en cortes profundos, sangrantes que le dejaban aturdida durante mucho tiempo. Aquel instante en el que caminaba, hacia su día como cualquier otro con los niños y vio con ojos alegres a Tsuna correr su corazón palpitó. Una palpitación loca, desenfrenada, con ansias de que el sujeto que la corría quedara a sus pies para confesarle que también le quería, pero todo sueño quedó quebrado cuando él se detuvo delante de Kyoko, le tomo de los hombros y grito con voz enronquecida, con ojos penetrantes y ávido deseo implantado en sus pupilas dilatadas de emoción. Se confesó.

Oh Dios.

Haru giro, torció el cuello de forma que dolía, que ardía, rompía, destrozaba todas sus esperanzas también con ese brusco movimiento. Se quedó quieta durante mucho tiempo, esperando, sí, esperando que él girara y dijera; _era broma, te amo a ti_.

Pero ninguna de las cosas que espero sucedió, vigilo con ojos vidriosos como él se confesaba y como los niños se alejaban rápidamente de su lado para saludar a Tsuna que recién habían visto ellos, se quedó como una estatua esperando el golpe final. La última bala de aquel revolver cargado al azar que hacía sido apretado y que había salido airosa durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora la bala se incrustaba en su corazón. Un sonoro _bam_.

Seguido de un, _bip_, y un _silencio_ atronador.

Haru sonrió, aquella curvatura de labios rota, desecha, deshilachada que jamás podría ser reconstruida a pesar de las docenas de hilos que habían a alrededor. Después sintió un ardor, vergüenza al creer que Tsuna le vería como mujer, como chica, por Dios, como una jodida opción siquiera para ver. Segundos después el edificio que estaba siendo reconstruido y no se había dado cuenta caía en picado, aplastando su cuerpo y su pensamiento planeo hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Haru soñó que _era_ la _nada_, que no sentía siquiera aquel amor que había llegado a tener en su corazón, que no tenía miedo a la oscuridad en las noches de trueno, que su corazón ya no latía en sintonía a su estado de animo, Haru no sintió nada y después con una gran bocanada de aire se irguió, alzó la cabeza como un fénix resurgiendo de las cenizas y alzó los brazos al cielos, para solo ver un techo blanco y sus manos vendadas, sentir, sí, ahora sentía, comprendía, se burlaba, se asqueaba de todo sentimiento ahora. Sentía. Cosa que no quería hacer. Pero sentía.

Sintió el dolor agudo, burlesco en todo su cuerpo, sintió los lametazos de angustia besar su cuello, escupir sobre su corazón marchito y grito.

Su lamento fue escuchado al instante por Shamal que hacía la ronda habitual a sus dos únicas pacientes en aquel destartalado apartamento apenas confeccionado como un burdo hospital. El hombre le toco los brazos e intento que los bajara, pero Haru era reacia, con las pupilas contraídas por el terror, el dolor y la angustia grito contra el cuello del sujeto y mordisqueo con sus labios la piel del viejo, lloró contra su pecho apenas sin comprenderlo.

¿Por qué dolía?

¿Por qué sentía que dentro de poco, segundos quizás, sería peor?

Sus sollozos fueron en un intento presa del pánico del medico que le intento poner una inyección, pero ella se apartó siseando como una serpiente y curvando el cuerpo haciéndose más daño.

Se apartó hasta caer de la cama y encogerse, abrazarse sin siquiera pensar, ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

…

Haru durmió durante todo el día, no sabía la fecha, no sabía la hora, no sabía dónde, porqué y cuánto tiempo estaba en aquel sitio, pero durmió, fue abrigada por sabanas blancas en su cuerpo vendado y también arrullada como un bebe por una voz profunda y con acento italiano. Antes de dejarse llevar con gusto en un sueño tormentoso sonrió.

…

La mirada de él era angustiosa, opaco, triste mientras sus dedos se perdían en el cabello corto y oscuro de ella, le acaricio las heridas con sumo cuidado, como una sacerdotisa a la hora de purificar a un herido, o como un sacerdote a la hora de dar la hostia a los feligreses, con cuidado de no despertar a la bestia herida que se había transformado, le toco los mechones hasta que gotitas saladas impactaron contra la tela de la sabana.

Sollozo en silencio.

…

Lo primero que vio fue una luz, aquella luz que harían confundir a un ser desorientado después de un letargo muy largo, aquella luz que era confundida como el más allá por gente desorientada, pensó que había muerto, así que avanzó a la luz con pasos calmos mientras imaginaba, ¿Qué sería lo que esperaría? ¿El infierno, el cielo?

Rio con cierto tintín antes de saltar hacia la luz y embarrarse con el resplandor.

Y lo vio.

Y comprobó; la herida ardía.

Trago saliva mientras su mano buscaba apoyo, cosa que él intentó pero Haru no quiso, las imágenes, los recuerdos, aquellos jodidos flashes le cegaban.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

¿Qué coño de pregunta era esa, eh? ¿Acaso sabía siquiera la dimensión de la jodida pregunta, de la puñetera respuesta que quería salir a trompicones de su boca?

Lamió su labio inferior y alzó hacia otro lado la mirada, vio a Yamamoto que se agachaba un poco para verla de cerca, Haru curvo los labios.

—¿Yamamoto-kun?

Takeshi sonrió, arrugando un poco la nariz con cierto desconcierto, luego asintió aun con la sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Por qué tienes una cicatriz en la barbilla?

Y ambos hombres, Tsuna y Yamamoto se miraron de reojo antes de mirarle intensamente.

….

Haru fue llevaba por Shamal que intentó coquetear con ella minutos después de ayudarle a sentarse en una silla de ruedas a realizarse algunos analices, entró en una cueva blanca que le enfrió cada minúscula parte de su piel caliente, después Shamal toqueteo su cuerpo con aires profesionales y apuntaba todo. Al final, eso creyó Haru, le tomó la mano suavemente e intento besarle la mejilla, pero con seriedad a la última hora le preguntó. ¿Qué era lo último que recordaba?

Haru se movió incomoda, luego susurro que recordaba a Tsuna confesándose a Kyoko. Shamal sonrió tristemente y le indico que siguiera con el relato.

Realmente para Haru era un incordio, pero haciendo caso del medico relato lo poco que recordaba, que era mucho según Shamal, le indico que ya no quería hablar más sobre el asunto y el medico respondió que era suficiente, le ayudo a ir a la habitación donde se había despertado.

Cuando su cuerpo se recostó contra el colchón miró la puerta que empezaba a abrirse de nuevo, se topo con grandes ojos chocolates y otra oscurecida.

Volvió la mirada hacia otro lado y ellos entraron.

Yamamoto se acercó con sumo cuidado a su lado mientras intentaba mirarle a los ojos. Haru suspiro y miro con recelo a los dos hombres.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —musito Tsuna apenas encogiendo los hombros.

Takeshi sonrió apenas.

—¿Te acuerdas de todo verdad? —Esta vez fue la voz de Takeshi imprimada de emoción.

Haru asintió.

—Shamal-san me informó de algo.

Takeshi volvió a sonreír, tomo entre sus dedos grandes su cara para verle de cerca y musito un apagado pero soñador; me alegra que estés con nosotros otra vez.

Miura sintió los ojos llorosos.

Tomó un sorbo de aire antes de dirigir una mirada acuosa a Tsuna que se mantenía al margen. Haru mordisqueo el labio.

—¿Por qué parecéis adultos? —pregunto apenas entreabriendo los labios. Yamamoto dejo caer la mano y oculto su mirada miel de sus ojos, Tsuna dio un paso atrás sin proponérselo y luego le miró. Intensamente. Igual que aquella mirada de lucha que daba cuando se encontraba con sus enemigos.

—Haz dormido mucho tiempo. — Respondió apretando su puño en los bolsillos del pantalón de marca, sus ojos le hirieron a Haru. Eran tan hermosos, tan bonitos que no podía dejar de mirarlos con admiración, pero, sí, había un pero, los ojos de Tsuna también la dañaban, también le herían sin siquiera proponérselo.

—¿Cuánto?

Su voz salió ronca, Tsuna lamió su labio.

—Muchos años.

Si Haru hubiese sido consciente, si hubiese tenido el aplomo que tenía hacía días-no, años al parecer-, se hubiese reído con cierta burla, pero soló salió una risilla herida, un pio de un ave a punto de caer en picado. Tsuna se acercó, toco su mano vendada.

Haru se apartó bruscamente, intento alejarse pero la mano de él volvió a coger la suya, la apretó y Haru intentó de nuevo huir.

Quemaba.

Solo, pensó Haru, ¡dejad que mis quemaduras curen!

—Lo siento.

Soltó Tsuna. Haru mordió su lengua, Takeshi le tomo suavemente del hombro para hacerla caer de nuevo en la cama, pero ella miró a esos dos hombres, ya no niños, y quiso que todo fuera cubierto por la oscuridad para no ver sus miradas envejecidas.

…

Cuando Haru despertó de nuevo se encontró con caras nuevas, adultas, reacias y contentas a su alrededor, una chica de cabello largo y trenzado de color negro le abrazo efusivamente mientras lloraba contra su hombro, Haru al principio intento evadir cualquier toque pero la jovencita parecía realmente a punto de desplomarse si no la sentía entre sus delgados brazos. Al final con cierta cautela Haru devolvió el abrazo y la joven le llamo con voz entrecortada, con acento. Con _aquel_ acento.

Haru miro fijamente la pared y pregunto si era o no, I-Pin. La chica asintió. Haru trago saliva.

Sintió las pequeñas manos de la niña en su cara, ella le miro sin creérselo, trago saliva como queriendo decir todo y nada con su voz, pero no salió nada, solo pudo mirarle derramando lágrimas frustradas, heridas y conmocionadas mientras decía su nombre. _Haru-nee_.

Miura se dejó, sin siquiera ya intentar huir, abrazar, dejó que llorara contra sus mejillas, que abrazara con fuerza haciéndole daño a veces, dejó que le tomara de la mano y apretara mientras le imploraba con la mirada que no volviese a dejarla sola.

Después de la emocionante bienvenida de I-Pin se encontró con la mirada vidriosa color verde de Lambo, el cual le miro con un ojo y afloro una sonrisilla temblorosa, Haru sonrió, le indico con la mirada que se acercara, que dejara ver en qué se había convertido aquel pequeño italiano que llegó a su vida junto con Tsuna, le mando una mirada cariñosa cargada de incredulidad por verlo tan distinto, aquel adolescente se acercó y Haru le acarició el pelo azabache, le tomó bastante tiempo, con suma ternura, acariciar las mejillas ahora lisas ya no regordetas de Lambo, él sonrió y apegó su cara delgada a su cuello, froto su nariz contra su piel y sollozo.

Los ojos ónix de Reborn evaluaron la escena y con cierta pereza despego la mirada de las personas que rodeaban a Haru, se alejó de la habitación mientras pensaba, ¿Qué pasaría después?

…

La boca de Haru se abrió pero no salió nada de sus labios, sus amigos que le vigilaban intentaron que se concentrara en ellos pero Haru solo pensaba en qué había cambiado ahora su vida, ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido como dijo Tsuna?

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?

Bisbiseo apenas audible, Tsuna frunció el entrecejo y despego su mirada de sus ojos, relajo los hombros y murmuro una cifra; 8 años.

Haru parpadeo. Luego recargo su mejilla contra la cabellera negra de Lambo que no le había soltado.

—Tengo sueño. —musito contra el pelo de Lambo. Tsuna alzó una ceja y sus manos temblaron.

—Haz dormido mucho tiempo. — inquirió con voz tensa. Miura asintió sin siquiera ser consciente de que lo hacía.

Cerró los ojos, sintió el calor corporal de Lambo, escucho como le llamaban, pero solo quería dormir. Dormir durante más tiempo, de que toda las quemaduras que tenía en su cuerpo-eran más psicológicas-, desaparecían, se esfumaran y cuando despertara le dijeran que era una pesadilla.

…

Cuando Haru volvió en sí descubrió que nada había sido una pesadilla, y que desde luego algo en su pecho seguía ardiendo contra viento y marea, que reducía en cenizas su mente, que hacía que su cuerpo se retorciera contra voluntad y a veces sus ojos se mancharan de lágrimas que escapaban silenciosamente, pero Yamamoto le ayudo de alguna forma a adaptarse a su vida, a la que había dejado hacía ocho años, Shamal le ayudó a curarse, pero sin quitar vendas, fue a recuperación, hizo rehabilitación para mover todos sus músculos que no habían sido movido en años, empezó a caminar con ayuda de Takeshi que envolvía su cintura con sus manos con sumo cuidado, que le guiaba por el apartamento de Shamal, le acompañó al parque, un parque pequeño, con apenas juegos para niños pero Dios, hermoso pensó Haru cuando vio a I-Pin esperándole cerca de una columpio destartalado.

Lambo le pidió que hablara con él, que empezara a mover su boca para que las palabras fluyeran más fácilmente que al principio.

Haru creyó que volvía a ser un bebe, pero aprendió desde el principio, aunque caminar le era sumamente difícil, se había caído en muchas ocasiones cuando intentaba ir al servicio sola, cuando se duchaba, pero a los dos meses camino con sumo cuidado sola, Yamamoto aun estaba a su lado para socorrerla, y ella le sonreía ya sin mirarlo, porque una sonrisa calmaba a Takeshi y unos ojos enrojecidos lleno de lágrimas le hacía virar la mirada a otro lado con miedo. Así que Haru aprendió, comprendió y vivió durante esos dos meses que muchas cosas habían cambiado.

La primera fue que Reborn aparentaba ser un chico de trece años, tenía esa clásica sonrisa suya en la boca, una mirada aguda y fría que paralizo a Haru en el instante, pero después de su saludo ella sonrió con recato, lo segundo fue que Tsuna, aquel adolescente que no quería ser por nada del mundo a pesar de las amenazas de Reborn, Décimo Vongola ahora lo era. Cuando lo escucho de la boca de I-Pin no supo como sentirse, a decir verdad cuando lo escucho por primera vez recordó como años atrás había dicho que se convertiría en la esposa del Décimo Vongola. Que haría todo lo posible para apoyarlo, que con el tiempo Tsuna le amaría tanto como le amaba ella a él. Así que en primera estancia se quedó petrificada durante unos segundos para luego asentir. De acuerdo se había dicho, Tsuna era Décimo Vongola, ¿Eso cambiaría en algo su dolor ahora? ¿Eso acaso era bueno siquiera en ese instante? ¿Qué paso, se preguntó después, para que Tsuna aceptara ser Décimo Vongola?

Con las dudas aun implantadas en su cabeza siguió su recuperación, fue a cada cita con Shamal acompañada a veces por Yamamoto y en muchas ocasiones por Lambo, empezó a confiar de nuevo en el adolescente Lambo, en hablar en lo mucho que se había perdido su crecimiento, le preguntó, él respondió, a veces reacio pero luego con tanta fluidez como si no se hubiesen separado en años, Haru sonrió y frunció el ceño a lo que le parecía si era o no bien lo que hacía el pequeño Lambo como siempre lo vería su corazón. Sin embargo en unas de esas andanzas ocultas en los pasillos largos de la mansión Vongola, que por cierto Yamamoto le había llevado para que conociera dónde vivían ahora, reflexionaba sobre lo sucedido, ya estaba media curada, ya podía caminar por su propio pie, joder, ya podía pensar razonablemente pero la herida seguía ahí, sin embargo, ¿No era hora de marcharse para hacer una vida nueva lejos de Tsuna y los demás? ¿No era momento de ir a ver a sus padres para decirle que ahora estaba bien? Para abrazarle y que le reconfortaran ante el rechazo eminente que había tenido ocho años atrás pero todavía ella creía estar viéndolo como si fuese ayer, por ello tomó lo poco que le habían comprado los chicos, ropa de marca, un par de zapatos apenas usados y un bolso que quería porque se lo había dado I-Pin, tomó lo poco que tenia que cerró la puerta de su habitación con sumo cuidado mientras se marchaba silenciosamente.

Quizás ellos entenderían que era hora de marchar y volar lejos de aquel nido que empezaba a desmoronarse encima de su cabeza, pero ni bien había dado un pie fuera de la habitación cuando su mirada se topo con los ojos chocolates de Tsuna que le vigilaban, alzó la mirada más ante su evaluador ojo.

—¿Dónde vas?

Preguntó él apenas conteniendo el miedo que quería salir de su pecho, Haru mordió su labio.

—Necesito ver a mis padres.

Fue su única respuesta mientras agachaba la cabeza con delicadeza y perdió la mirada lejana de Tsuna, turbada de desconcierto y sobresalto que sobrecogió en sus ojos chocolates. Segundos después sintió los dedos de Tsuna agarrar con sumo cuidado su brazo aun vendado, alzó los ojos hacia él y trago saliva cuando vio el terror implantado en su mirada.

—Por favor vuelve a tu habitación. —Pidió suavemente.

Haru frunció el ceño desconcertada.

—¿Le ha pasado algo mis padres?

Tsuna apartó la mirada y asintió.

—¿Algo malo?

Tsuna intentó empujarla con cuidado a la habitación pero Haru apretó los dientes.

—¡Necesito saberlo! — Bisbiseo apartándose del agarre del Décimo Vongola, Tsuna le miro apenas.

—Están muertos.

Haru dejo caer su pequeño equipaje que solo era una bolsa de tela, cayó al suelo con sus prendas, sus rodillas se rasparon y reparo en la mirada negra de Reborn al fondo del pasillo, él pequeño le devolvió una mirada aguda antes de bajarse el sombrero negro hasta ocultar su mirada. Con su mano temblorosa se cubrió la boca y jadeo.

—M-Mentira. —Susurro apenas.

Tsuna negó con la cabeza con tristeza.

…

Cuando Tsuna se volvió a rencontrar con la mirada de Haru creyó que volvía al pasado, aquel donde era un estúpido niñato que apenas veía algo más que él mismo, aquel tiempo en el que Reborn seguía siendo un niño y también en el que Yamamoto no tenía esa cicatriz, aquel mundo en el que Gokudera le reverenciaba como un Dios, aquel tiempo en el que Ryohei seguía siendo para él su hermano mayor, aquel tiempo en el que Kyoko era lo más importante. Por ello cuando la vio, sus ojos, su piel cicatrizada por aquellas horribles heridas pero sin pedir ápice de su belleza creyó que caía en un hoyo y éste a su vez le transportaba a su tortuoso pasado de inocencia.

Cuando Haru despertó era cierto que una parte de él esperara que no lo hiciera porque la chica había tenido un accidente realmente fuerte, y una parte de él no dejaba de culparse por no poder ayudarla porque en ese momento estaba mas ocupado intentado confesarle sus sentimientos de enamorado a Kyoko, cuando escucho el estruendo, el polvo cubrir cada parte de la piel de Haru y a los dos niños corriendo sonriendo a su lado creyó que una mano negra, realmente grande, había abierto su pecho contra voluntad arrancándole su corazón en el acto.

Las cosas que habían pasado por su mente durante ese cortísimo tiempo le torturaron hasta dejarlo sin aire para después saltar presa del pánico hacia el cuerpo cubierto de escombros de Haru, le tomó gran esfuerzo mirar su cara después de sacarla, sabía que siempre quedaría en su retina aquella imagen de ella, tristemente no se la podría sacar, joder, estaba seguro que hasta tendría pesadilla con la cara de Haru ensangrentada y heridas profundas. Cuando Shamal empezó a curarla advirtió explícitamente que pudiera ser que no despertara por el gran golpe que habría sufrido en la cabeza, además de las secuelas que tendría en su cabeza, podría ocurrir muchas cosas ya que el cerebro era un órgano vital. En ese momento Tsunayoshi solo entendió una cosa; temía no poder seguir adelante si Haru no salía bien.

¿Era acaso su amistad así de fuerte? ¿O no era amistad, era algo más?

Pasó el tiempo, porque por más cosas horribles que pasen en tu entorno el maldito tiempo sigue transcurriendo, puede que tu padre muera pero el tiempo sigue sin pedir perdón por la intromisión, si la herida del pecho sigue ahí y levantas la mirada para ver la hora de das cuenta de que el tiempo pasó y no te enteraste, pero sigue doliendo. Podría decirse que Tsuna hubiese tenido una oportunidad de volver a ser el mismo con ayuda de Kyoko, pero una parte de Tsuna culpaba a Kyoko, por su sonrisa de ánimos, por su mirada llena de amor que le distrajo, a Reborn por dispararle ese día, a esa hora en la cabeza para confesar sus sentimientos por Kyoko. A la obra que se estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Para él de alguna forma tenia que ver un culpable.

Pero sabía en el fondo que era su culpa, si tan solo… dejaba de pensar con resignación mientras la veía, día tras día, año tras año. Seguía igual. Seguía igual y nada cambiaria.

Pero Haru despertó. Resurgió como las míticas aves fénix, de sus cenizas, del polvo resurgió pero no era ella. Porque la Haru de hace años se habría tirado encima de él para abrazarlo, mientras la Haru de esta época le miraba con dolor, con traición y desconfianza que le hería en lo profundo de su corazón.

Tsuna intento de alguna forma poder seguir teniendo aquella relación que tenia hace tiempo atrás con Haru, pero desde luego que seria imposible, Haru estuvo entretenida durante meses en su rehabilitación, empezó de nuevo, nació de nuevo y él no le había visto.

Sin embargo podría hacer algo, podría intentar de nuevo ser su amigo, pero ella se alejaba, ¿Por qué? Gritaba una parte de él.

…

En aquel momento Tsuna pensó que ella lloraría, que se echaría en sus brazos para confort, pero otra vez le sorprendió cuando se alejó y escondió su cara llorosa entre sus manos, le miró a través de sus dedos pequeños y Tsuna creyó estar viendo la cosa más horrible del mundo, sus lágrimas que viajaban por sus mejillas, su mirada herida y vacía, su cuerpo pequeño intentando no recibir más puñaladas.

Tomó dos pasos hacia su dirección y ella negó. Tsuna suplico con la mirada pero Haru volvió a negar.

—Por favor, por favor, aléjate de mí.

Le suplico. Tsuna dejó escapar el aire y se quedo petrificado en su sitio.

—No puedo seguir haciendo esto aquí y ahora.

Siguió mirándole con los ojos empañados.

—Necesito irme de aquí, alejarme de vosotros, he vuelto a nacer pero no quiero cometer el mismo error dos veces, una vez te amé, te quise como seguramente nadie ha amado, hubiese echo todo por ti, sin siquiera pedírmelo hasta te hubiese dado el cielo, pero tú no me amas, no es tú culpa, es mía.

Tsunayoshi abrió la boca.

—Cállate. _Shh_. He renacido Tsuna-san, me ha sido dada una oportunidad más, yo no pertenezco a este mundo, es tuy—

—¡Yo nunca quise pertenecer a la mafia! ¡Nunca quise que te pasara nada! ¡Solo era un estúpido adolescente en ese momento, pero necesito que te quedes!

Estalló al final, caminado hasta tenerla frente suyo.

—Necesito que te quedes, que me ayudes Haru. No puedo seguir viviendo así, esto no es vida.

—¿Quieres mi perdón?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Quiero que te quedes conmigo.

Haru le miró y negó.

—Me vas a lastimar sin darte cuenta, con el tiempo quizás te odie.

—Correré el riesgo.

—No quiero unirme a la mafia.

—Dejare la mafia.

—¡Dame-Tsuna!

Gruño irritado Reborn, levantando la mirada y dejando entrever sus ojos ónix ardientes.

—¡No, no! ¡No más Dame-Tsuna! ¡No más Vongola! ¡No más Décimo! Nunca te pedí que me ayudaras a confesarme a Kyoko, nunca te pedí ayuda en ello, pero te entrometiste, viniste a mi vida y la destrozaste, es cierto, hice amigos pero ¿A qué precio Reborn?

Su pregunta llegó teñida de resentimiento que hizo a Reborn fruncir el entrecejo, ciertamente el asesino a sueldo sabía que con el tiempo Tsuna podría ser un buen jefe de la familia Vongola, que con el tiempo se acostumbraría a ese nuevo mundo, pero ahora mismo seguía reacio a dejarse guiar, a pesar de los años no confiaba en ese mundo y eso a Reborn le irritaba, ya era hora de Tsuna fuera Jefe de Familia, ya era hora de que tomara el poder en sus manos y gobernara en aquel mundo, lo intento en los años anteriores y no le fue tan mal, pero cuando Haru despertó Tsuna vacilo mucho, cada segundo se preguntaba si hacia bien en seguir en la familia, si era correcto estar al mando cuando lo único que quería era ser una persona normal y corriente sin tener que preocuparse por nada.

Reborn miró a su estudiante con frialdad antes de mirar sus ojos caobas, llenos de una determinación que antes había complacido al Hitman, pero lo único que le causaba era cierto rencor e irritación entremezclado. Se marchó.

Tsuna dejó de respirar durante unos segundos cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse, vacilo en ir en su busca o dejarlo ir, sabía a ciencia cierta de que si lo seguía, si se encontraba con los ojos ónix de Reborn volvería a la mafia, seguiría ahí y Haru se marcharía, ¿Acaso no era cruel las decisiones?

Tsuna mordió su labio con irritación y apretó su puño contra su muslo, dejo caer un pesado y triste suspiro antes de girar y encarar a Haru, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando ella se agarró a su brazo vendado y apretaba su temblorosa mano, intentando abrazarse, sus ojos, aquellos ojos que años atrás le decían te amo estaba empañado con lágrimas, se acercó y Haru negó.

No grito una parte de él, no, no, re repitió con constancia mientras se quedaba petrificado en su sitio, la mujer japonés rehuyó su mirada mientras salía de la habitación, cerró la puerta en un silencio atronador.

Ah, gimió Tsuna mirando la puerta con ojos incrédulos, ¿Era un adiós?

¿Era ese jodido momento un maldito adiós?

Carraspeo sin comprenderlo y fue directo a la puerta, la miro con asco y resentimiento antes de golpearla con sus puños.

¡Joder! ¡JODER!

….

El amor que Haru sintió por Tsuna fue el más animal, el más carnal, el más psicológico, el más _humano_. Se enamoró, su amor quedo en silencio durante ocho años pero después siguió, comprendió, se enfado y pudo sentir el ardiente sentimiento de incredulidad al saber que no tendría un final feliz, que quizás nunca tuvo esperanzas. Tsuna quizás ahora mismo estuviera siendo Décimo Vongola, quizás Lambo ahora mismo estuviera en una cita, y por Dios, quizás hasta Hibari estuviera con alguien similar a él. Pero no habría final feliz para ella, para Tsuna. No supo nada de él cuando cerró la puerta, no recibió ciertamente invitación alguna para volver a la mansión Vongola, Haru recuerda haber corrido, jadeado, llorado en silencio preguntándose que hubiera sido de su vida si por capricho hubiera tomado la mano de Tsuna. ¿Seria feliz?

Soltó una risilla y negó con la cabeza, ¿Qué era en realidad la felicidad? Si solo eran momentos cortísimos que se perdían en la neblina de la humanidad, rencor, miedo, horror, esperanza, era una cosa pequeñísima que Haru no llego a comprender del todo. Así que habría final feliz volvió a pensar, tomo entre sus manos las hojas que se desprendían de los árboles.

¿Él estaría bien? ¿Seguiría su rumbo? ¿Reborn estaría a su lado? ¿Le estaba buscando?

No, no pienses en ello.

Cerró los ojos y giro, su amor fue de lo más agridulce, agrio, ácido y una pizca de dulzura que le hacía llorar a veces.

N/A. Sé que soy cruel, pero me encanta serlo, hice otro rumbo de los verdaderos acontecimientos con el capitulo del manga, con casi el ultimo, pensé, ¿Qué ocurriría su el grupo se separara? ¿Si sintieran después de años el verdadero peso de la mafia? Me encantó, realmente me encanta separarlos y juntarlos, jugar, ser una mente perversa mostrando que no todo acaba feliz, _Who_, xD soy tan mala xDD!

Espero que os guste y si no, pues ala, no importa =)

Adiós!


End file.
